


Eros

by Megana_Fish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light masturbation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megana_Fish/pseuds/Megana_Fish
Summary: Every time Yuri skates "On Love: Eros," Victor can't help the desire he feels. He always manages to escape to a bathroom to relieve himself, Yuri not suspecting a thing. After his performance at the China Cup, however, Yuri finally catches him red handed.





	1. The Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

Ice skating has always fascinated Victor, the movements of the skaters captivating and entrancing. He could watch them all day long, and perform himself even longer. Seeing Yuri is something else entirely. It always gives Victor a thrill, deeper than anything he’s felt before. Yuri’s performance of “Yuri on Ice” mesmerizes him every time – it’s powerful, profound. Victor has immense satisfaction knowing he’s a part of that creation. It’s a beautiful, elegant, refined display that Yuri generally pulls of splendidly. What really gets him going, however, is Yuri’s “On Love: Eros.”

For a man who says he’s never had much, if any, experience in that area, he sure knows how to move his body like he does. Victor has a strong suspicion there’s more to Yuri’s inspiration than katsudon. He can’t prove it, it’s just a feeling, but still, it’s there. No one, not even precious Yuri, could be so enamored with, so inspired by, a bowl of pork cutlet.

Victor might not be sure of Yuri’s inspirations or intentions, but in the end, Victor knows his own. He can’t watch Yuri perform the Eros without a generous bulge growing in his pants. Those moves… the way he positions his arms, the way they flow, how his hips jump to the beat, his steps catching the rhythm, everything about the way his body moves draws Victor further and further down into his cesspool of desire, beating at the flames of his lust, turning them into a flaming pit he cannot escape from. Yuri needn’t demand he watch his every step; Victor would do it without any invitation, even at risk to his own life, to see those beautiful, sensual steps performed, to see Yuri himself skate them.

He has to take initiative before Yuri can tempt him once more. “So today we’ll start –” Victor begins, only to be interrupted.

“We know I can do ‘Yuri on Ice,’ so I want to get as much practice with Eros as I can before China. Let’s work with that. I wanna see if I can get another quad in there,” Yuri says.

Victor hesitates, staring a bit, then nods. On his head be it. 

While Yuri moves onto the ice to warm up, Victor remains behind the wall, checking the drills Yuri is doing, calling out corrections to intros to jumps or landings. After a few minutes of this, Yuri skates over to Victor, straight up to the wall, and locks eyes with Victor.

“Watch me,” he commands, his voice low. Victor successfully fights back a whimper, but heat pools in his belly. He gives a small nod and a slight smile.

Yuri starts innocent enough; at least, as innocent as one performing an Eros can be. Then, even without the music playing, Victor can feel the beat through Yuri’s movements. The way he cocks his hips – Victor’s hands tighten painfully on the railing of the wall. Yuri draws his hands across his torso, slow and deliberate, and Victor’s pants begin to tighten. Not uncomfortably, not yet, but it’s not far off. Then Yuri gives Victor a heated glance and licks his lips, and all bets are off. Victor shifts uncomfortably, pressing his crotch against the wall in an attempt to get a little relief. His grip on the railing is tighter than ever. Why? Why can’t he ever just watch Yuri perform and not get turned on, not get so riled up? Yuri is too enticing for his own good, that’s all Victor can theorize.

With a final swerve and an embrace of an invisible lover, Yuri finishes the performance, almost flawless. He touched down on a few triples, and fell on a quad, but those are known issues, Victor and his sister are working with him on those. All Victor can really think about in that finishing move is being the one in Yuri’s arms, body supported by those deceptively strong arms and head tossed back like a lover swooning.

With that thought, he gives Yuri a quick nod and smile, his tokens of a job well done, before rushing to the bathroom. 

He needs to take care of his growing problem before it becomes too noticeable.


	2. Satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd

Yuri makes it to the China Cup, and Victor still hasn’t solved his little problem, although thankfully Yuri is none the wiser about the reason Victor dashes off to the restroom after his performances. Yuri, naturally, is nervous at this point in the game. Victor doesn't know what else to do besides clasp his hand underneath his on the railing in an attempt to give him the confidence he’ll need to succeed. He gives him a little pep talk as well and Yuri drinks it in, eyes focused. Out of nowhere, his fingers interlace with Victor’s and he gets right into Victor’s face, their foreheads touching and breath mingling.

“Don’t ever take your eyes off me,” Yuri demands before skating to the center of the rink. Victor is still reeling from Yuri interlacing their fingers and getting as close as he did. For half a moment, he thought Yuri was going to kiss him. He doesn’t think he managed to hide his disappointment that it didn’t happen. Either way, when Victor tunes in again, Yuri is looking at him, and with a slow lick of his lips that sends heat down south, he begins his performance, seemingly for the crowd.

Those sensual moves, however, that body writhing with such sexual perfection on the ice – Yuri performs as if Victor is the only one watching, as if Victor is the only intended audience. Every move comes across as sultry, every glance an attempt to seduce Victor. With a groan, Victor bites his lip and presses hard against the railing, disguising the move as an attempt to get a better sight of Yuri’s performance, when in all reality he’s only trying to hide his growing erection.

Victor keeps his eyes on Yuri the entire time, his arousal growing with every daring jump and cock of the hips, not even considering leaving until Yuri finishes with an exultant toss of his head and breath coming in short gasps. The imagery Victor gets – it’s a feat of nature that he’s made it this far, beat a hasty retreat to the bathroom so many times without Yuri suspecting anything. It’s another that he manages to congratulate Yuri on his performance without anyone raising a brow, but before the television interview he begs off to use the bathroom.

He clears out the room with a smile and a laugh and a few well phrased compliments – he’s used to doing it at this point and people are used to the strange requests he comes up with to help them out of the room – and immediately claims a stall for himself. 

He palms himself through his trousers, his breath hitching at the warmth. Taking the bottle of lotion out of his pocket he keeps for occasions like these, he slips his hands past the waist band of his pants and grips his length firmly, rubbing his hand up and down the shaft, getting himself ready for the vigorous beating he’s about to give it. He doesn’t have time for a nice, slow climax. Yuri has an interview, and he has to be there for him. He begins to lose himself in his fantasy – Yuri on top, riding him with his head tossed back and his breath coming in short, shallow gasps. In his head, Yuri cries out for more, to pump him full of confidence. The stall door in reality supports him while his knees fight bonelessness, and the only sound in the bathroom now is his palm against his cock. 

He doesn’t hear the door open and someone walk in.

The person hesitates, then says, “Victor?”

Victor finally notices and freezes, hand still gripping his cock tight. He doesn’t say a word.

“Victor, are you in here?” 

It’s Yuri. He sounds hesitant, nervous. Victor silently curses. How much did Yuri hear? Maybe if he’s quiet long enough, Yuri will give up and leave, wait for Victor outside, anxiously prepare for his interview on his own until Victor can fix himself and join him out there.

“Victor, I know it’s you in there. Come out,” Yuri demands after a few more moments of quiet tension, his tone now assured and uncompromising. When did his precious Yuri get so confident?

Victor takes a deep breath. And then another. And then another, before he tucks his still hard, aching penis back into trousers and opens the stall door. Yuri stares up at him with accusing wide eyes and pink cheeks, his red, chapped lips parted slightly. He glances down, then back up at Victor’s face. Victor notices his pupils are blown wide.

“Why’d you put it away? I thought I’d help.”

Victor stares, disbelieving. Yuri seems to falter after a moment, but before he can take anything back, Victor pulls him in by the shoulders and gives him a hard kiss. Yuri seems at a loss for what to do, but eventually decides to kiss him right back, his hands resting on Victor’s hips, gripping them tightly, pulling him in closer. He rubs his thigh purposefully against Victor’s hard length and Victor can’t conceal a breathless moan. After a few moments, they break away, both breathing heavy.

“My precious bowl of cutlet pork, you should’ve said something sooner. You can help anytime.”

With a predatory grin that goes straight to Victor’s crotch, Yuri pushes Victor further into the stall to make way for himself. 

In all honesty, they wind up forgetting about the interview. Neither of them are too upset about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
